


Line-String: Part One

by afinch



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Combining Lore, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Freija, of unbridled power and prophecy, knows what is to yet to come and what must pass, of the sword that is the end, presses into the thread seiðr and her beauty and declines to tie her finger to anything.





	Line-String: Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



It is said we are all connected by one thin, unbreaking thread. It is said the whole of human history can be traced through this thread, back and back and back. It is said the prophets and the gods tied the thread to their fingers, ensuring they would never be forgotten. 

Eventually it comes to rest at Fólkvangr, after Odin had tightly wound it on both his fingers. Freija, of unbridled power and prophecy, knows what is to yet to come and what must pass, of the sword that is the end, presses into the thread seiðr and her beauty and declines to tie her finger to anything. She waits, instead, for the line-string to press itself against someone worthy. She may not be remembered, but she has no illusions of such. There are more important things.

It winds itself in various forms throughout the years, the gods fraying off of it and only the prophets of bold staying on it. But seiðr and Freya's beauty never waver, they are the core of the line-string and they are unbreakable. They find the Pharaoh twisting the thread to his fingers, desperate to be like the gods and prophets of old. He too, shall be exalted. But only by his daughter, who, possessing wisdom like Freija, and a great beauty like hers as well, saw the line-thread for what it was and packed it neatly in her things as she made her way to Solomon, with whom her father the Pharaoh had formed an alliance. 

When the time came for Solomon to build his great temple, the daughter of the Pharaoh offered the thread to her husband. Not to tie around his finger, for he had no need of that, but for the seiðr, so he might more easily build his temple. And the seiðr cuts the stone like a sword through fire and cubit by cubit.

Eventually, the temple is built and the line-string continues to tie all together, still unbroken. And the daughter of the Pharaoh, with the wisdom of Freija, declines to tie it to her fingers. Instead, she presses into the thread seiðr and her grace, and waits for the line-string to press itself against someone worthy. 

 


End file.
